ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot In the Null Void, a criminal named Ragnarok escapes from a prison. He destroys the guards and exits the building, evading shots from guards. He exits the Null Void through a nearby Vortex, avoiding the Null Guardians. The team is fighting the Forever Knights. Rath scares them away, and Gwen and Kevin surround them. Rath ties them up and transforms back into Ben. The team couldn't go to Mr. Smoothy because Kevin Levin has to get home. Meanwhile, Kevin returns home to find his house ransacked. His mom then confesses to him the truth about Ragnarok. Kevin then asks Ben and Gwen if they know anything about Ragnarok, and when they tell him that they have no knowledge, he tells them to stay out of the situation. The two, now concerned, decide to investigate anyway. Ben as Jetray flies with Gwen to ask Grandpa Max if he knows anything about the escape as well as an alien named Ragnarok. He confesses of having a partner named Devin, who gave his life to stop Ragnarok several years back. His partner's full name was Devin Levin, Kevin's dad. Kevin wants revenge on Ragnarok for killing his father. Ben and Gwen track Kevin with his Plumber Badge and together force Ragnarok to flee. Kevin confronts Ragnarok, but Ragnarok beats him up. Ragnarok demands his key. Ben and Gwen arrive and Ben transforms into Lodestar. Lodestar attacks Ragnarok, but Kevin pushes him out of the way and attacks. Gwen attacks as well and Lodestar keeps battling. Ragnarok teleports away and Lodestar transforms back into Ben. Kevin blames Ben and Gwen for letting Ragnarok get away and storms off. Gwen uses her mana to scan Kevin's subconscious and find the key. They go to Kevin's house, where the key is disguised as a picture frame. Ragnarok teleports in and attacks the team. He takes the frame and turns in into his key. Kevin attacks Ragnarok, as does Gwen. Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Ragnarok attacks him, but Diamondhead redirects his blast and shoots diamonds at him. Ragnarok defeats the team, inserts the key into his head, and calls his ship into Earth's orbit. He then teleports away, but Gwen is able to jump onto his teleport signal and they follow. They emerge on Ragnarok's ship and split up to search, Kevin going a different way than Ben and Gwen. Gwen worries about what Kevin will do if he finds Ragnarok first. Just then, Kevin tricks Ben and Gwen into an escape pod and launches them to Earth. Ragnarok prepares to use his ship to drain the sun, which was what he was trying to do when he was captured. He powers up the ship, but Kevin arrives on the bridge and distracts him. He starts to suck the sun's energy out and attacks Kevin. Kevin starts smashing the controls. Ragnarok tosses him away, but the ship starts to malfunction and send the energy back. Explosions rock the bridge and the window shatters, exposing them to space. Ragnarok is sucked out and begs Kevin to save him. Kevin takes the key and Ragnarok flies into space. The ship explodes as Ben and Gwen watch. Gwen starts to cry, thinking that Kevin is dead. Ben tries to calm her down by telling her that Kevin was a hero to the very end. Kevin then shows up, making a joke about them caring about him. Ben is surprised that he survived and Gwen runs up to Kevin, hugging him and telling him that she was worried. Ben and Gwen ask what happened; he simply states that Ragnarok didn't make it. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Devin Levin's cause of death is revealed. Character Debuts *Ragnarok *Mrs. Levin *Devin Levin Minor Events *This is the first time Ben calls Kevin by his surname, Levin. *Lodestar's species is revealed in this episode: Biosovortian. *Kevin is confirmed by Ragnarok to be an Osmosian. *In this episode, it is shown that Diamondhead can absorb and redirect energy beams like Chromastone. *It is shown that Gwen can manipulate one's memories/subconscious in order to obtain information. Characters *Kevin Levin (main character) *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Devin Levin (first appearance; flashback; death) *Mrs. Levin (first appearance) Villains *Ragnarok (first appearance; death) *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Rath (off-screen transformation) *Lodestar *Diamondhead Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When Kevin says "My name's Kevin Ethan Levin. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" he is quoting Inigo Montoya from the movie, The Princess Bride. Mrs. Levin read the book to Kevin when he was little.Dwayne McDuffiehttps://archive.li/Kx8GU *The act of Ragnarok using a vortex is very similar to the plot of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, in which a similar technology is used to claim solar system's Sun by the Decepticons before Optimus Prime stops them. *This episode has a similarity to the Batman Beyond episode Rebirth: Part 1. *When Rath, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting the Forever Knights, Gwen says "Lady or the Tiger Boys, your choice" referring to the 1882 short story, The Lady, or the Tiger?. Trivia *This episode reveals a lot about Kevin's past including his father and his father's killer. However, in The Rooters of All Evil, it was revealed to be an illusion created by Servantis. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes